


[PODFIC] A Little Fraternisation Between Friends

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [23]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Fraternization, Fun, Hangover, Military, Morning After, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rhodey woke up with a screaming hangover, and Tony Stark standing over him. It was not a good way to start a morning."</p><p>A podfic of Icarus_Chained's awesome story</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] A Little Fraternisation Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Fraternisation Between Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136208) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



9 minutes

[Direct download (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/kolb/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BIcarus_Chained%2B-%2BA%2BLittle%2BFraternisation%2Bbetween%2BFriends.mp3)

Or stream it here:


End file.
